


Hero of Hell

by Origin203



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origin203/pseuds/Origin203
Summary: The true measure of a Shinobi is not how he lived but how he died. Reincarnated Shinobi, Uchiha Obito, strives to become something he couldn't be in his previous life: A Hero.
Relationships: Serafall Leviathan/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	Hero of Hell

**Awaken, Prince of Devils...**

Prior to opening his eyes to an unfamiliar purple sky, Obito Uchiha thought that he had escaped the warring conflict of Shinobi after placing his faith for a better world in Naruto. Indeed, he had died in the midst of fighting the Progenitor of Chakra.

Otsutsuki Kaguya, the Mother of Chakra: An Enigmatic Deity hellbent on reaping what was once hers.

In any case, his death was one of monotone atonement, fueled solely by an innate desire to save a cherished comrade. _Again._

A noble yet utterly undeserving death for a War-Criminal such as himself.

Nevertheless, the scenery of carnage before him, which had been waged by beings neither ‘Man’ nor ‘Shinobi,’ was Hell, a testament of the nightmarish theater of war which now took priority of his life after death.

Obito’s black hair, which was once wild and unruly fell straight, gleaming an ailing silver that stopped just below his sunken cheeks and emaciated jaw-line. He was as weak as he was sick, as such was the frail body he woke up in shortly after dying.

Through gaunt eyes that once burned a nihilistic crimson, he stared past a foliage of trees, where a hamlet of houses laid scorched beyond recognition.

Consumed by flames and engulfed in sardonic smoke, the innocent wails of resounding sorrow were snuffed out by the fleeting silhouettes of black, bat-like wings.

“Is this punishment for my past misdoings?” Obito mused in a dry, cynical voice.

It was the only answer he had to his current predicament.

Lost, weak, and haunted by the all too familiar visage of death he thought that he had escaped; somehow he knew that he was rotting away in the bowels of the Shinigami’s stomach, repenting for his past transgressions in life.

_“I know not what sins you speak of... but thou who has awoken my blood are the True Inheritor of the name Lucifer, Morning Star and Sovereign Pillar of the Seventy-Two Demons.”_

A proud voice domineered through his head.

Raising a brow, confused but not startled, Obito opted to remain silent as he slowly made his way towards the burning township. He wasn’t familiar with the name ‘Lucifer,’ nor did he understand what the ancient voice had meant by, ‘Awoken my blood.’

What he did know however was that whatever this hellish afterlife was, he’d repent without complaint. For he, Uchiha Obito, was a changed man.

_A redeemed Villain._

The voice sneered at his thoughts, yet did not berate him.

_“Listen up boy. I care not what you use my power for, but remember this... As a Devil. As a True Heir to the House of Lucifer, in your blood lies the incarnation of Evil. You may suppress it, ignore, drown and smother it in pleasure, but you mustn’t reject it-”_

The shadows that dispersed over this portentous land like beams of unholy sunshine caressed his face, and leaning into the cold, deathlike touch, he felt a foreign energy assimilate with his chakra network.

_“-The moment you do so will lead to your eventual downfall as a Devil; something that I deem unacceptable from my heir. Rather, control it, neither reject nor become disillusioned from what you truly are. A Devil of the utmost nobility and purity.”_

His eyes widening before systematically narrowing, Uchiha Obito was at a loss for words. Sure he may have been confused regarding what exactly being a Devil detailed or what energy had just intermingled with his chakra, but his analytical mind was quick to process the voice’s word of warning.

He was expected to not lose himself to whatever power was just gifted upon him.

Scoffing at the notion of his mental-fortitude being thwarted by a simple boost in power, he crossed his arms. He had subjugated the Ten-Tails using his will-power alone; nothing, not even All the World’s Evil could break him.

Even so, he had to ask, “What did you do to me? My body feels stronger...”

_“I bestowed upon you all of my Demonic Power,”_ the voice said in a matter-of-fact tone, as though speaking of the weather. _“Tell me, my foolish heir, what is it that see-through those crimson eyes of yours? World-Conquest? Women? Carnage and Destruction? Peace?”_

He entered the smoldered town with lethargic yet determined strides, his fully mature pair of Sharingan scanning over the destruction intently.

The once vibrant streets were charred black, all the while, strained beneath the crackling flames, collapsed buildings burned an anguished red. Disregarding the obstinate kindling of the blaze, all was silent. The tranquil melody of death hanging overhead the town turned burial ground, as his lonesome undernourished figured stepped past teems of dead.

Hope... he used to think that it was an illusion born from idealistic fools.  
That peace could never be acquired without the use of the Infinite-Tsukuyomi.  
However, he was wrong.

Closing his eyes, he pictured an Allied Shinobi Force working together under the spirit of hope.  
Hope in the form of a single, unwavering grin.

_“What is your dream, boy?”_

Eyes now open, determined, Obito Uchiha wanted to be that hope.

“I want to be a Hero."

There was a second’s pause, and the voice seemed pleased with his answer.

_“...What a splendidly foolish dream, indeed. Such conviction._   
_It’s truly no wonder why you were most compatible for my power,_   
_although you best hurry and get stronger, foolish Prince of Devils."_


End file.
